Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow (Ash gets kidnapped by Trainer battle)
Side A (1-112) -- Original version with Blue disc in black label *I WHOOPED YA ! *I WHOOPED YOU ALL. YOU'LL THINK TWICE... *BEFORE MESSING WITH PERCIVAL C. McLEACH ! *AAAH, AAAH, AAAH ! *NOOOO ! Side A (7-118) -- Original version with Bleemcast in Dreamcast *HA! *I whooped ya! I whooped ya all! *You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach!! laughs *Woah! that he is headed for the waterfall and tries to swim back; Joanna waves goodbye *NOO!!!! goes over the edge of the waterfall. Side A (121-136) -- Original version with Grey disc in greatest hits *I whooped ya! *I whooped you all. You'll think twice... *before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *Aaah, aaah, aaah! *Noooo! Side A (137-156) -- Original version with Black disc in essential collection *I whooped ya! I whooped you all! *You'll think twice before messin' with Percival C. McLeach! *No! Side A (121-136) -- Original version with Epsxe Emulator * Aha, I whooped you! * I whooped you all, you'll think twice! * Before messin' with Percival C. McLeach! * HE LAUGHS * HE SCREAMS * No-o-o-o! Side A (137-156) -- Original version with The Twin Snakes (GameCube) * Baha! I whooped you, I whooped y'all! * You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (laughs manically and he sees Joanna waves goodbye to McLeach) * (he looked back to see the huge of the waterfall) * What?! Waaaah! Whoa! Help! * (he tries to swim back really faster) * NOOOOOOOOOO!!! * (he goes to swept by waterfall doom) Side B (1-112) -- Special edition version with PSP in PS1 download *(CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! *You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *(LAUGHING) *(SCREAMING) *No! Side B (7-118) -- Special edition version with PS3 in PS1 download *(CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! *You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *(LAUGHING) *(SCREAMING) *No! Side B (121-136) -- Special edition version with PSVita in PS1 download *(CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! *You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *(LAUGHING) *(SCREAMING) *No! Side B (137-156) -- Special edition version with Playstation Classic (2018) *(CACKLING) I whooped you! I whooped you all! *You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *(LAUGHING) *(SCREAMING) *No! Side B (137-156) -- Special edition version with PC Windows (2000) * I whooped you, I whooped ya all! * You'll think twice, before messing with Percival C. McLeach! * (yells in a funny voice) * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! * (falls down a waterfall) Pick a song (Closing version) (Side B) 99 - The Pagemaster (1994) (2003 Special edition release) # The B-52's - Roam (taken from The Pagemaster (1994) (2003 Special edition) # Eminem - We Made You (taken from Pac-Man World 3 (2005) (2014 Special edition) # REO Speedwagon - Can't Fight This Feeling (taken from The Black Cauldron (1985) (1994 Special edition) # Kim Carnes - Betty Davis Eyes (taken from Exile (Sega Genesis (1991) (2000 Special edition) # Simple Minds - Don't You Forget About Me (taken from Earthbound (1995) (2004 Special edition) # Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (taken from Star Fox 64 (1997) (2006 Special edition) # Kate Bush - Running Up that Hill (taken from The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (1995 Special edition) # Paul Carrack - Don't Shed a Tear (taken from All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) (1998 Special edition) # Paul Janz - Every Little Tear (taken from Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko (1999) (2008 Special edition) # Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends (taken from Alex Kidd in Miracle World (1986) (1995 Special edition) # Offspring - Pretty Fly For a White Guy (taken from The Little Mermaid (1989) (1998 Special edition) # Elvis - Don'cha Think It's Time? (taken from Beauty and the Beast (1991) (2000 Special edition) # Smashing Pumpkins - 1979 (taken from Phineas & Ferb (2007) (2016 Special edition) # One to One - Angel in my Pocket (taken from Final Destination 3 (2006) (2015 Special edition) # AC/DC - Back in Black (taken from Lilo & Stitch (2002) (2011 Special edition) # Survivor - The Search is Over (taken from Zathura (2005) (2014 Special edition) # Kool and the Gang - Celebration (taken from The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (1999 Special edition) # Amy Sky - I Will Take Care of You (taken from Arthur (1996) (2005 Special edition) # Gun 'n Roses - Welcome to the Jungle (taken from Monsters Inc (2001) (2010 Special edition) # Aerosmith - Dude Looks Like a Lady (taken from Bomberman 64 The Second Attack (2000) (2009 Special edition) # Michael Jackson - The Way You Make Me Feel (taken from The Lion King (1994) (2003 Special edition) # Debbie Gibson - Shake Your Love (taken from Caillou: Season 1 (1997) (2006 Special edition) # Nena - 99 Red Balloons (taken from Troddlers (1993) (2002 Special edition) # Lipps Inc - Funkytown (taken from An American Tail (1986) (1995 Special edition) # LeAnn Rimes - Can't Fight the Moonlight (taken from Mario Party 7 (2005) (2014 Special edition) # Lady Gaga - Just Dance (taken from The Simpsons (1989) (1998 Special edition) # Miracles - Love Machines (taken from Solstice the Quest for the Staff of Demnos (1990) (1999 Special edition) # Rihanna - Disturbia (taken from Finding Nemo (2003) (2012 Special edition) # Starship - We Built This City (taken from Resident Evil 2 (1998) (2007 Special edition) # Paul Hardcastle - 19 (taken from Aladdin (1992) (2001 Special edition) # Madonna - Cherish (taken from Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (2000) (2009 Special edition) # Queen - Save Me (taken from The Brave Little Toaster (1987) (1996 Special edition) # Pat Benatar - Hit Me With Your Best Shot (taken from Stanley (Playhouse Disney) (2001) (2010 Special edition) # Til Tuesday - Voices Carry (taken from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (1988) (1997 Special edition) # Sheriff - When I'm With You (taken from Space Jam (1996) (2005 Special edition) # Honeymoon Suite - New Girl Now (taken from Toy Story (1995) (2004 Special edition) # Platinum Blonde - Crying Over You (taken from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (2002 Special edition) # Duran Duran - Hungry Like the Wolf (taken from Franklin (1997) (2006 Special edition) # Fleetwood Mac - Dreams (taken from Sonic Heroes (2004) (2013 Special edition) # Roxette - It Must Have Been Love (taken from The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time (1998) (2007 Special edition) # Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World (extended) (taken from The Land Before Time (1988) (1997 Special edition) # Ozzy Osbourne - Crazy Train (taken from Puff the Magic Dragon (1978) (1987 Special edition) # Sister Sledge - We Are Family (taken from Spongebob Squarepants (1999) (2008 Special edition) # Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (taken from Oliver & Company (1988) (1997 Special edition) # Ice Cube - Today Was a Good Day (taken from Grand Theft Auto San Andreas) (2004) (2013 Special edition) # Whitney Houston - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (taken from Little Bear (1995) (2004 Special edition) # J Geils Band - Centerfold (taken from Crash Bandicoot (1996) (2005 Special edition) # Police - Wrapped Around Your Finger (taken from The Incredibles (2004) (2013 Special edition) # Paula Adbul - Forever Your Girl (taken from Metal Gear Solid (1998) (2007 Special edition) # Spandau Ballet - True (taken from Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (1997) (2006 Special edition) # Expose - Come Go With Me (taken from Pokemon the First Movie (1999) (2008 Special edition) # Bananarama - Venus (taken from Rolie Polie Olie (2002) (2011 Special edition) # Eurythmics - Winter Wonderland (taken from Rugrats (1998) (2007 Special edition) # Martika - Toy Soldiers (taken from Barney & Friends (1992) (2001 Special edition) # Counting Crows - Accidentally in Love (taken from Shrek (2001) (2010 Special edition) # Johnny Hates Jazz - Shattered Dreams (taken from Metroid Prime (2002) (2011 Special edition) List of trainer battles *99 - The Pagemaster (Rival) *100 - Pac-Man World 3 (not shown) *101 - The Black Cauldron (not shown) *102 - Exile (Sega Genesis) (Rocket) *103 - Earthbound (not shown) *104 - Star Fox 64 (not shown) *105 - The Great Mouse Detective (Rocker) *106 - All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) (Youngster) *107 - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko (Juggler) *108 - Alex Kidd in Miracle World (not shown) *109 - The Little Mermaid (1989) (Fisherman) *110 - Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Jr Trainer Male) *111 - Phineas & Ferb (not shown) *112 - Final Destination 3 (Tamer) *113 - Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Hiker) *114 - Zathura (Bird Keeper) *115 - The Rescuers Down Under (not shown) *116 - Arthur (1996) (Team Rocket) *117 - Monsters Inc (Lass) *118 - Bomberman 64 The Second Attack (not shown) *121 - The Lion King (1994) (Bug Catcher) *122 - Caillou (not shown) *123 - Troddlers (not shown) *124 - An American Tail (1986) (Gambler) *125 - Mario Party 7 (Engineer) *126 - The Simpsons (Sailor) *127 - Solstice the Quest for the Staff of Demnos (not shown) *128 - Finding Nemo (2003) (not shown) *129 - Resident Evil 2 (1998) (not shown) *130 - Aladdin (1992) (not shown) *131 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (not shown) *132 - The Brave Little Toaster (1987) (Swimmer) *133 - Stanley (Playhouse Disney) (not shown) *134 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Biker) *135 - Space Jam (Blackbelt) *136 - Toy Story (1995) (Burglar) *137 - We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (Gentleman) *138 - Franklin (1997) (not shown) *139 - Sonic Heroes (Giovanni) *140 - The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time (not shown) *141 - The Land Before Time (1988) (Scientist) *142 - Puff the Magic Dragon (1978) (Cool Trainer Male) *143 - Spongebob Squarepants (not shown) *144 - Oliver and Company (Pokemaniac) *145 - Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (Cue Ball) *146 - Little Bear (1995) (not shown) *147 - Crash Bandicoot (1996) (not shown) *148 - The Incredibles (2004) (Jr Trainer Female) *149 - Metal Gear Solid (1998) (Cool Trainer Female) *150 - Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (1997) (not shown) *151 - Pokemon the First Movie (not shown) *152 - Rolie Polie Olie (Beauty) *153 - Rugrats (1998) (Psychic) *154 - Barney and Friends (1992) (Channeler) *155 - Shrek (2001) (Super Nerd) *156 - Metroid Prime (not shown)